ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irregulars
Irregulars are military units that consists of those from the rural fringe territories of the Khadoran Empire that serve in the military. Due to their individualists and clannish nature they usually do not integrate well into the strict hierarchies of the military and the High Kommand allows them to encamp separately from the regular army and follow commanders promoted from within their own clans, tribes, or villages. Such “irregulars” are often drawn from the Kossite clans and other rural people of the far north. Their familiarity with the deep woods of the north allows them to navigate terrain otherwise impassable to normal foot soldiers making them valuable as scouts and guerrilla fighters.Iron Kingdoms Full Metal Fantasy RPG: Kings ,Nations and Gods History Despite compulsory military conscription for all Khadoran men of age being formalized in 245 AR the Kossites were not properly integrated. Some groups of Kossites were incorporated in the attempted taking of the Thornwood in 289 AR, scouting in advance of the larger body of Khadoran forces but were only deployed in limited numbers , only really becoming a relevant military factor later in the Border Wars, as the kingdom became increasingly low on resources and gathered whatever forces it had. In ensuing battles to quell more aggressive northern barbarians in the Khadoran interior following the Border Wars, many Kossites were put into a difficult position as some of the more remote Kossite families had historically intermarried with these barbarous tribes, and there were some isolated cases in which troops refused to fight, or conveniently failed to show their normal zeal for combat. Allegations of Devourer worship flared up during this time as well. Southern Khards in major cities also saw little difference between the Kossites and the barbarians like the Vindol and the Vorgoi.No Quarter #73 Kossite irregulars rose to greater prominence in the First Thornwood War, where their knowledge of woodcraft proved integral to the campaign. They used their scouting skills survey the landscape and helped lay out the course of the Warjack Road, seeking to intercept and eliminate any Cygnaran patrols they encountered along the way which brought them to conflict with the early Cygnaran rangers. While the southerners would seize ultimate victory, the place of the Kossite irregulars as an invaluable element of the army was secured. In the winter campaign of 604 AR during the Llaelese War, the hardy men of the northwest forest proved invaluable in fighting in the harsh conditions of winter combat that paralyzed and demoralized the regular troops. The war also saw the Manhunters becoming more prominent among irregular forces. Manhunters are considered experts in their field and thus earn more compensation for their service than their counterparts. They proved especially valuable during the wintertime march on Llael. In the bitter months of winter marking the outset of the invasion into Llael, supplies and shelter were difficult to maintain. The manhunters drew from their experience in woodcraft and trapping to keep the troops fed and sheltered even during fierce snow stormes. Manhunters also mounted numerous highly effective surprise attacks on the Llaelese troops during the same bitter snowstorms. After the conquest of Llael Khador set its sights on Cygnar resulting in the Second Thornwood War where Kossite irregulars served and were celebrated alongside more traditional troops. During the war Khadorans had to face not just Cygnar but Cryxian horrors infesting the dark forest as well. By this time, the Khadoran woodsmen had a much better sense of the forest after numerous campaigns in the region and were able to bring their expertise to bear in a way that let them truly challenge and sometimes exceed their Cygnaran Reconnaissance Service adversaries. Kossite irregulars also worked closely alongside Widowmaker snipers in this conflict. Military Doctrine Irregulars rely on guerilla tactics, operating in smaller bands and striking rapidly at the enemy before withdrawing and dispersing and prefer to avoid protracted skirmishes whenever possible.. Their armament is suited to these tactics. Their armor tends to be light—sometimes little more than thick animal skins or winter coats. Clothing is chosen to provide warmth and the ability to blend into the environment more than with the expectation of turning aside weapons. Units tend to be generalists, armed with a combination of hunting bows, muskets, and hand weapons. They are poorly equipped compared to regular troops and they prefer to fight with weapons and tactics passed down through family and village, even when uniform armaments and training available to them. Manhunters are known for considerable proficiency with their woodsman axes, but among the other Kossite troops, hand axes and short blades, already on hand as tools, are popular as weapons of choice. Manhunters act as a mixture of scout and assassin. When advancing they are fearless tauting the enemy comparing them to large wild beast they have killed while some mimic wild animal calls to unsettle the men they are about to murder. Most frightening of all are the silent hunters, who dispassionately cut down their targets without a single noise. Manhunters can shrug off many attacks that would disable lesser men, hacking through armored foes with brutal ease, able to claim a hefty toll of the dead. Most often, manhunters are given special assignments to eliminate specific enemy officers or other critical personnel or to patrol alongside other skilled woodsmen in countering similar experts among the enemy. They can stalk an enemy column for days at a time, observing a target’s movements and behavior until the time comes when the Manhunter emerge to finish off the target with his or her axes. Manhunters often decapitate the enemy to provide proof of the mission's completion. References Category:Khador